ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Junior Hijinks
Part One of Two Level 5 Normal Blossom Sektör V - Mahalleler Rewards: 5LV Mission CRATE, 480 Fusion Matter, 109 Taros Mission Offer: Oh, dear. Fuse's monsters shut down the power at Pokey Oaks Ortaokulu. Please get it working again. Adım 1: Go to Kuzey Pokey North. Fuse is stepping up the attack on Pokey Oaks Ortaokulu. Pesky Pony monsters have just shut down electrical power by tampering with a buried cable near the Slider tracks in Pokey Oaks North. Use this Electrical Repair Bot to restore the electricity. Adım 2: Use the Repair Bot on the Grid. The underground grid in this area feeds Pokey Oaks Ortaokulu. You need to find a good place to hook up the Repair Bot. We need to restore electricity to the area! Adım 3: Defeat six Pesky Pony monsters. The Pesky Ponies are going to try and destroy the Repair Bot before its work is done. Defeat them and keep them away from our little robot pal. Adım 4: Report back to Blossom. By defeating those Pesky Ponies, the Repair Bot was able to do its work. You restored power to Pokey Oaks! Come back to Sector V for your reward. Mission Summary: Nice work. The Repair Bot that the Professor gave me restored power to the school. I just hope the monsters around here don't make more trouble! Notes: Restore power to Pokey Oaks Ortaokulu. I defeated six Pesky Pony monsters and restored power to Pokey Oaks Ortaokulu. Part Two of Two Level 5 Normal Blossom Sektör V - Mahalleler Reward: Proton Pants, 480 Fusion Matter, 109 Taros Mission Offer: You managed to restore power, but now Fuse's minions are planning to invade Pokey Oaks Ortaokulu and overrun it with Fusion Matter. Can you help? Adım 1: Go to Pokey Oaks school. Fuse is trying to Terrafuse the Pokey Oaks school. We can stop the spread of Fusion Matter if you can grab the two Gooby Traps inside before time runs out. Adım 2: Defuse first Gooby Trap. Fuse is trying to Terrafuse the Pokey Oaks school. We can stop the spread of Fusion Matter if you can grab the two Gooby Traps inside before time runs out. Adım 3: Defuse the second Gooby Trap. Fuse is trying to Terrafuse the Pokey Oaks school. We can stop the spread of Fusion Matter if you can grab the two Gooby Traps inside before time runs out. Adım 4: Get the Fusion Override Module. You managed to defuse both Gooby Traps, but Fuse has planted an Override Module inside the infected area. You need to grab it. Step Five: Go to Professor Utonium. Now that you've collected the Fusion Override Module, please bring it back here to me. Mission Summary: Well done. Pokey Oaks is safe now. But I won't rest until I find the Fusion minion who attacked Pokey Oaks. Notes: Stop the invasion of Pokey Oaks. I stopped Pokey Oaks from being Terrafused by sabotaging two Gooby Traps. I also collected a Fusion Override Module. Category:Geçmiş'teki Dünya Görevleri